


Get Well Soon

by CaptButtStallion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 10:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptButtStallion/pseuds/CaptButtStallion
Summary: After Finn's defeat against Kylo Ren, the Resistance puts him in a bacta tank to heal, Poe Dameron hears the news and rushes to meet his new... friend?





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talktothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/gifts).



> Hey, everyone! This is my first time posting here, and my first time writing a fic. I gotta say, it's been kinda fun. As a huge Star Wars fan and a huge FinnPoe shipper, I thought this would be fitting as my "first work".
> 
> It's very short and it's probably not very good, but I tried my best and I had fun writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> This was supposed to be a birthday gift for my best friend in the world, but it came a couple of weeks late. Oops.

  As soon as he got the word from General Organa, Poe rushed to the infirmary. The halls of the Resistance base seemed endless while he ran like a rancor was chasing after him. He bumped into a couple people who cursed at him for being careless, and he was. He didn’t care about anything. Only him. He had to see him.

  He was almost out of breath when he arrived. The medical droid was just finishing a procedure and noticed Poe at the door.

  “Sir, are you all right? Do you require medical assistance?”

  “No, 2-1B, I’m fine”, replied Poe, taking a deep breath. “I just ran all the way here from the hangar and I haven’t really done much cardio lately.”

  “Oh. I will be around here if you need anything, sir.” The droid clumsily moved near a table filled with medical gizmos and started tidying things up.

  “Actually…”, started Poe.

  “Yes, sir?”

  “How is he doing? Will he be fine? Also, stop calling me ‘sir’. Call me Poe. Please.”

  “Indeed, Poe. He’s a strong man. He will be fine, given time. He just needs to rest in the bacta tank for a few days.”

  “Can I see him?”

  “Absolutely. He’s in Tank 2C.”

  “Thank you, Two-One.”

  Poe walked around the infirmary checking the labels on the bacta tanks. Most of them were empty, but some of them still had people recovering from the battle in Takodana. Poe was livid. So many innocent people hurt. They weren’t even soldiers. The First Order just came in and mowed them down to show how powerful they are. He did his best to stop them, but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough.

  He forgot about everything when he finally saw Tank 2C. And when he finally saw him.

  Finn was floating in the blue liquid, cables and tubes going to his mouth and back. He looked asleep, but he wasn’t really asleep. Bacta tanks put you in a controlled coma to rapidly heal wounds and trauma. Finn was a wreck when they got him here. He would have to stay in there for a couple of days, at least. And Poe would want to be there when they woke him up.

  “Hey, Finn,” said Poe, putting his hand over the glass, covering Finn’s chest. “You look great. Considering, I mean. I don’t even know if you can hear me from inside there. I actually feel kinda dumb doing this. I just… I just want to say I’m sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. The General told me what happened and I came here as fast as I could. Look at me, I’m winded. I really need to start jogging around the base again.”

  “That would be nice, Poe,” said a female voice behind him. “You’re getting a bit chubby.”

  Poe turned around and saw Jessika Pava behind him. “Hey, Jess. I didn’t see you in here. And I’m not chubby, it’s just flying involves a lot of sitting and…”

  “Yeah, sure. What are you doing here? Who’s this guy?”

  “Oh, this is… this is Finn.” Poe put his hand on the tank again.

  “Friend of yours?”, asked Jess, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

  “Umm… yes. Friend. Sure.”

  “You don’t seem very convinced.”

  “Oh, no, we just met and… But he seems like… I mean…”

  “Oh my God.”

  “What?”

  “Oh my God, Poe.”

  “What?!”

  “You like him, don’t you?”

  “WHAT?!” Poe’s hand flew from the tank glass to behind his back, almost like if he was hiding incriminating evidence. Poe’s face turned red like a flare. “NO! I mean… NO! I… I can’t get distracted with… No, Jess!”

  “Poe, come on. I’ve known you for years.” She was smiling from ear to ear. “I know when you have a crush on someone.”

  “I don’t have crushes, Jess! I’m a professional, do you understand?”

  “Oh, come on, Poe. Professionals can also have some fun, right?”

  “How could I have a crush on him? I just met him. I named him, Jess! He didn’t have a name!”

  “What?”

  “He was a First Order soldier.”

  “WHAT?!”

  “Calm down. He’s with us now. He helped in Takodana.”

  “You have a crush on a First Order soldier?!” Jess bursted out laughing. “This is amazing, Poe. This is like one of those holovid romantic comedies!”

  “I don’t have a crush on… UUGGGGHHH!” Poe slapped his face with his non-incriminating hand. “I don’t have a crush on him. He’s just a friend.”

  “Poe, he was wearing your jacket when they brought him here. You LOVE that jacket.”

  “Well, that doesn’t mean anything!”

  Jess was almost on the floor laughing. “You DO have a crush on him, Poe!”

  “Okay, FINE. He’s… he’s cute, I guess.”

  “CUTE! Oh my God, Poe. Are you twelve?”

  “I’m just not the dating kind, Jess. You know that.”

  “I do, I do. When was the last time? That mechanic who helped you fix BB-8? Wasn’t that, like, five years ago?”

  “Something like that, yeah. I’ve just been so busy being your captain and saving the galaxy to care about that.”

  “Does he know?”

  “What?”

  “Finn. Does he know you’re into him?”

  “He… he doesn’t. We haven’t really talked much. We barely know each other. I almost died after we met and we got separated and now he’s in there, so…”

  “Well, you should tell him.”

  “What? No. I can’t. I don’t even know if he’s… you know…”

  “What do you have to lose? You clearly like him.”

  “I… I do, but…”

  “Why wouldn’t he like you, Poe? If he is into guys, he will definitely be into you. I mean, look at you!”

  A smile showed up in Poe’s face. “Stop that, Jess. You really shouldn’t feed my ego any more.”

  “Yessir. I’m gonna be heading out now. Have fun with your… friend.” She winked at him and waved him goodbye as she left the room.

  Poe turned around and stared at Finn’s face inside the tank.

  “I really hope you can’t hear anything in there, Finn. I want you to know all of this, but not like this. Not now. I want it to be special. I want you to be awake. I want you to… I want you. Oh, come on, Poe, what the hell are you saying?”

  Poe tapped the glass twice, with a half smile on his face. “Get well soon, buddy, I hate to see you like this. You look WAY better with my… your jacket on. I’ll be back later to see how you’re doing.”


End file.
